Birth of Talitha
by BlueAngelRose97
Summary: A Shadonic one-shot with Fem!Sonic, dunno how to summarize it, title pretty much says it all, please review, flames arnt welcome, constructive criticism is


It was a busy day in the kingdom of Mobotropolis, all the servents were rushing around getting ready for the special day

What day? Well in one week the youngest daughter of Queen Aleena would give birth to her youngest daughter, the young mother of two and one on the way was cuddling her husband, she lay on her back, against his chest, while he was gently stroking her tummy, and she was purring

Oh, who is the youngest daughter of Queen Aleena? Well none other then Sonic Marie Hedgehog, the world renowned hero of Mobius, she had already had twins four years ago, and now she was gonig to have another  
Her husband was Shadow Hedgehog, the man made hedgehog who almost destroyed the planet, and was Sonic's, now ex, rival

"Shadow..." Sonic whispered "Hmm?" "What do you think her name should be?" the princess asked looking up at her husband without moving her head from his shoulder, "I don't know Love... but I did have some choices.." Shaow answered "What are they?" "I liked the name Amira, Karissa, and Talitha..." he replied, nuzzling her cheek with his "They're very nice... I like Talitha the most.." Sonic purred, her eyes closing as she relaxed to the gentle strokes on her bulging tummy and her husbands affectionate nuzzling  
She was about to fall asleep when she suddenly got a cramp in her stomach, causing her to grimace, "Mgh.." Shadow looked at her in concern "What's wrong?" "Just a.. cramp." she groaned, Shadow gently moved out from under her, laying her down on some propped up pillows, he knelt down beside her and put his hands on her belly, feeling the pup kick and move "Uhgg.." the cramping in her pelvic area was worsening, "Do you want me to get your mom?" Shadow asked, he had a feeling of what was happening, and it made him nervous "Y-yeah.." he nodded and kissed her cheek before skating out the door to find the queen

Aleena was in her study reading when a knock came, looking up she saw her son-in-law, Shadow, standing in the doorway, the purple hedgehog closed her book and walked over to him "What is it Shadow?" "Sonic started getting cramps a few minutes ago." the queen nodded, she had a feeling she knew what they were, "Well let's get going!" he nodded and they quickly headed torward Sonic and Shadow's room, but suddenly a pained scream tore through the palace "SHADOW!" the two hedgehogs looked at each other, Shadow grapped the queen and raced to down the halls, finally stopping at his and Sonic's room, they entered quickly, Sonic was panting and sweaty, her hands gripped the sheets, Aleena sat beside her daughter stroking her cheek, "Sonic sweety calm down and breath.." she cooed softly "Just breath, it'll be over soon.."

Shadow looked out the door when he heard footsteps and voices, Knuckles, Sonia, Manic, Amy, Silver, Blaze, Tails, Cream, and Rouge were all rushing down the hall, no doubt looking for the source of the scream, he looked at his wife, she was calming down, getting used to the contractions, seeing this he decided it was okay to leave for a moment to breif the others, Shadow slipped out of the room, keeping the door opened enough to hear, but still give Sonic some privacy, he walked over to the concerned group, "What's going on?" Tails asked, although they all had a pretty good idea, "Sonic's going into labour.." Shadow said, he kept casting glances at the door, Amy, Blaze, Rouge, and Sonia nodded and walked calmly inside, knowing that Aleena might need help, helping Sonic

Inside Sonic was trying to relax and breath through the steadily worsening contractions, her sister was sitting next to her, stroking her head quills and humming a calming melody, while Aleena sat infront of her, checking how things were doing, Rouge, Amy, and Blaze were getting everything needed, "C-can Shadow b-be here?" Sonic panted, "Of course dear.." "I'll get him!" Amy said, heading for thee door

The group outside looked up as the pink hedgehog stepped into the corridor, "She's asking for you Shadow." the dark 'hog nodded and stood, walking into the room quietly, he walked to the side of the bed Sonia wasnt sitting on and knelt beside his princess, his hand immediately found her's, "Shadow.." Sonic groaned, looking up at him with pained emeralds "I'm hear Love." he whispered kissing her temple

_A Few Hours Later_  
_"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Sonic's scream was loud enough to shake the whole castle, "Alright, Honey after the next few contractions you have to push!" Aleena said "UGH! O-okay.." Sonic panted, adjusting herself into a more comfortable position

"Alright Sonic, you need to start pushing now!" she nodded and pushed on the next contraction "AHHHH!" "That's it dear!" Aleena coaxed, rubbing her daughters knee, Sonic stopped for a moment to breath before the next one hit **"NGHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

After another hour of pushing, the baby was on the exit, "Alright honey, one more and your little girl will be out!" Sonic nodded, looking up at her husband with a smile "Your doing great Love.." "Alright push Sonic!" Sonic nodded and pushed, feeling the baby slide out, she fell back against the pillows, smiling tiredly as a babies cry filled the room, she watched Shadow cut the ambilical cord and her mother cleaned the little girl off, she gently cradled the pup when her mom gave it to her, and after checking a few more things, they left Sonic, Shadow, and their new daughter alone

The little girl was navy blue with all of Shadow's markings, only they were purple and the eye marks were longer, covering the outer side of her eye ridges instead of just the outer corner like Shadow, her eyelids were also purple, the upper-side head quills were upturned like Shadow while the rest was down like Sonic's, she had a peach-borderline-tan muzzle, arms, and torso, and white chest fluff, "Oh, Shadow, she's precious!" Sonic gushed, happy tears running down her face as she pecked her daughters head, causing her to stir and open her eyes, the right one was emerald green while the left one was ruby red, "Welcome to the world.. _Talitha_."

****

_**Hello Everyone on FanFiction, I know this isnt a new chapter to SML, BAN, or Complicated like you were probably hoping, but I'm working on it, I'm trying REALLY hard, I'll probably get the new chapter to Complicated up first, I only own this story and Talitha, if you wanna see a pic of her go to my DeviantArt account, blueangelrose97**_


End file.
